The Grown-Up Version Of Bella Swan
by AndreaO22
Summary: Bella is the owner of the restaurant, "The Belle". Edward is half of "A and E Designs". This is a purely fun fic with a little angst. They meet, and they will fall in love, but no relationship is perfect. There will always be complications along the way. Laughter is guaranteed. There will be an HEA for E &B. Standard couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is not associated with anything franchised from the story. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I simply change up her characters, and may create my own.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. My other stories will be continued, but I have just been really busy with school. This idea got in my head tonight, and I want to see where it goes. Read and review. Or you know, whateva. Thanks!  
**

Chapter One

"Bella we have a problem," a flustered Angela bursts into my office.

"What now?" I look up from the stack of papers on my desk to glare out of the open door.

"It's Jess. She managed to spill an entire tray of orders on a group of six people".

_Uh. That ditzy bitch._

Jessica Stanley had to be the kryptonite to The Belle, a restaurant I'd started, otherwise known as "My Baby". No one should ever fuck with my baby. I'm possessive like that.

After graduating from the top college in Seattle with my Bachelor's, I'd used the rest of the money in my college finance account to start up my "little project". My parents hadn't been too thrilled, but with those ginormous sticks shoved up their asses, I couldn't blame them.

Ever since my father knocked up my mother in the lowly town of Forks, Washington, they had set aside money for me to be "better" than them.

I happen to think that a nurse and a Police Chief are very successful careers, but the beg to differ.

_"I could have been a doctor Isabella!"_

_"Way to shit on your mother's dream Bells"._

I can hear their patronizing voices in my head, but whatever, I love my job.

Sometimes.

I follow Ang out to the table of shame to clean up Jess' mess.

"I'm so sorry for the spill tonight guys. Please re-order with Angela, and don't worry about the bill. It's on us," I say and walk back towards my office.

I've come to really hate those words, "it's on us", but with Jessica around I just can't catch a break. The only reason why she hasn't been fired is because she is Rosalie's cousin.

Rosalie Hale and I had hit it off as roomies in college, and while she works as a resident doctor at Seattle Emergency Hospital, she is also a silent partner in my business.

I kind of owe her that much, but I swear if Jess messes up again, I am going to have her ass. Maybe I'll stick it up on the wall of **Asses I've Pissed Off Over The Years**.

I shut the door to my office, and practically leap over my desk to answer a call.

"Oh. Hey Alice," I sigh into the phone like I'd been avoiding her all day.

_"Don't sound so happy to hear from me Belly. Really. Take it down a notch"._

"Is the 'you should be a comedian' joke valid here?" I ask while tinkering with the pictures on my desk.

There aren't many there. Just a pic of Alice, Rose, and I at my place, my parents, and opening day of The Belle.

_"You need to unwind Bella. It's not that big of a deal,"_ she lies.

"I disagree. It is a pretty big fucking deal Ali".

I have been waiting for about two weeks for news on the possible expansion of my restaurant. I've discreetly places disinfecting wipes, a trash bag, and pair of pants, and air freshener in my desk drawer for when I hear back from the company interested in investing.

_You know, in case I shit my pants in excitement._

Don't judge me. It has happened before.

_"I know, I know, but you do need to come out with us tonight Bella"._

"Tonight Alice? I was gonna sit back at home and watch some episodes of Guy Code with Bernie," I swivel around in my chair.

I'm a boss lady. This is what big chairs are for.

_"Uh," _Alice groans in exaggerated disgust, "_I can't believe I'm best friend's with a cat lady"._

"I'm not a cat lady dear. That would require having more than one cat, which i don't. And Bernie is like the best cat boyfriend I could ever dream for. He cuddles with me, and yacks up hairballs as a sign of his affection for me".

_"He is also a pussy Bella, and I know you aren't into that Mrs. Tatum"._

Yes, I went through a Channing "Date-him" Tatum period in college. Sue me.

"Ew. Stop Alice, he's like forty-five and married. Gag me with a spoon".

_"Or a dick, Belly. You need one, it's been months"._

It had been months, but that is only because my dick of an ex-boyfriend Mike couldn't find which hole was his girlfriends, and ended up impregnating two of my former friends. He got dumped after that, and they were un-friended on my Facebook.

"And the prize for the best know-it-all-gal goes to Alice Mary Cullen".

_"I'm just saying girl, you need to let someone in,"_ she chuckles to herself. Again: insert comedian joke here.

"I have though Alice. Mr. Torpedo visits and cleans up all of the cobwebs down there. And let me just say, he goes to work on my-"

_"Stop!"_ she shouts from her end of the phone, _"Enough about your snatch Belly. You know you have to get me drunk first"._

"We will tonight, but duty calls right now Al. Jessica's got some explaining to do".

_"She fucked up again? Cousin or not, that girl is a catastrophe"._

"Don't I know it. I'll see you tonight Ali".

* * *

After hanging up with Alice, I had a very long chat with Jessica. No, I did not fire her. My soft ass gave her another shot.

_When will this nightmare end!_

The only thing that seems to take my mind off of Jess and added work stress, is hanging out with Ali and Rose.

Rose and I met Alice one day after having checked out an apartment building. Her rich daddy owns the building, and we found the little pixie-fairy skipping down the hall.

I for one, thought that she was on something, but after our first year as friends, I came to realize that being so bubbly and over excited were just some of her personality traits.

I had also come to realize that she had a pretty big brain on her.

_There wasn't just lollipops and Peter Pan up there!_

She was the "A" in "A & E Designs", a multimillion dollar fashion company that orchestrated all over the world.

Alice and her brother Edward, who I have yet to meet, are the anonymous creators, and sole designers of the collection. Alice designs the women apparel, and Edward designs for the men.

They'd gone into business together fresh out of college, and by now have started a specific part of the company that dresses Hollywood's Elite, and have two world-renown children stores.

They're kind of a big deal.

Alice resides in Seattle, only traveling for business purposes, and I think her brother lives in California advising their main company building.

_Oh, the life of the rich._

"Bernie, get down," I shove off my weirdly, adorable cat.

Everyday that I arrive home, he pounces on me. Maybe it's the food cans in my bag that seem to bump into each other when I walk, or he just loves me that much.

_Yeah, right._

I open and dish out his disgusting act food, and make my way into my bedroom.

I glare at the short, dark blue dress and fuck-me heels resting on me bed as I advance towards a note.

**B- meet us at my place wearing this at 8 o'clock or we will be forced to come and kidnap your ass- Rose and Ali**

I glance towards the clock to find it to be 7:10. I grab my bathroom bag and head into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, and with my purse on my arm, I head across the hall to Rose's place.

Without knocking, I barge in to see a dressed Alice and Rose on the couch watching Guy Code.

"Hey! You butches are mooching on my favorite show," I stomp over to the couch and plop down.

"Fuck off Bella. Chris Distefano's hot face is too much to pass up," Rose stares heavily at the TV, and I look away from the intensity in her eyes.

"I wanna sit on that face," Alice blurts out, and I abruptly stand, suddenly ready to go. We were getting no where.

"Oh come on ladies. He's taken by that Carly girl, you know," I say, my hands rested on my hips.

"I would grow out my hair, and dye it that shade of red, if he would kiss me on my private places," Alice says, still entrances by the TV.

"Like your vibrator isn't named Chris, Belly," Rose stands and grabs her purse.

"It's Mr. Torpedo Rosalie, and that is a fine enough name. Gets the job done".

"Ali lets go," Rose says to our spiky-headed friend, and grabs her keys and leaves.

"This better be recording," Alice says and reluctantly heads out behind her.

I grab an apple off of the table, and after sneaking one last peak of Chris. I shut off the TV, and head out after my girls.

* * *

We're at Twilight, the best place in Seattle for dancing, bar drinking, and for eating buffalo wings, and I may be a little tipsy.

Scratch that; I am drunk off my ass.

Every fat guy in those old western movies that thought they were drunk, could not begin to achieve the amount of shit-faces points I have received tonight.

I've tumbled over three tables, stepped on four pairs of feet, and have splashed a drink in one too many faces. I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out yer, and Ali and Rose are no better than me.

"I am so glad ICarly is gone guys. I really could not stand that little skank. I mean, come one Freddy, pick a side! Weirdos," I scoff and then take a drink of my beer.

"You know what's weird Be-la-la?" Ali ask me, "I feel like I'm here, but not here, you know?"

"You bitches are always getting drunk waayyy too fast. We cam here for The D," Rose slams her fist on the table, which makes Ali's shot spill, and the guy at the booth next to us gape at her boobs.

"This isn't a peepshow fella," I point accusingly at him.

"Or is it?" I say confused, "Ali, are we at a peepshow?"

She looks up to Rose, who nods, "I think so ladies. That's why the guys aren't over here yet, we haven't flashed them the goods".

"Oh, I can't do that shit again Rose," Ali says slurping on the lemon that came with her lost shot.

"Me either, but I'll do them one better," I say and proceed to stand up on our table.

"I get wet from playing Sims!" I shout out to the dancing crowd, and then hop back down to my seat.

"There," I say, "they won't be able to resist us now".

I look up to see a smiling Rosalie, and suddenly Alice hops up and shouts "Edward!"

I am now Alice's weird friend. What a great introduction this outta be.

* * *

**Future chapters will be longer. Will update this weekend. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is not associated with anything franchised from the story. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I simply change up her characters, and may create my own.

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting new chapters of GUVBS twice every week. As of right now I'm shooting for every Wednesday and Friday. If I do not have the time to update Fridays, expect a new chapter on Saturdays. However, this may change in the future, if I suddenly become a little busy.**

Chapter Two

Alice hops up out of her seat and practically flings herself towards someone behind me.

"Rose?" I turn towards her to find her staring dreamily at something I can't see, "Is that the Edward, as in Edward-Edward, Alice's brother?"

Rose briefly looks down at me to nod, "Yes, and he sure has a fine ass man beside him. Maybe I should've shown my goods, huh Bella".

"I'll be-right back," I say, and stealthily sneak away from the table.

I quickly make my way into the bathroom of Twilight, into a stall, and plop my ass down on the toilet seat.

Tonight really couldn't get any more embarrassing. Between my multiple trips and falls, I would be surprised if I hadn't already been put on the **DO NOT ADMIT** list of the club.

At the end of the day though, this is all Alice's fault. Why hadn't she mentioned that her brother was coming to town? And let us not forget whose idea it was to come here in the first place.

"_You need to unwind Bella"._

Yeah I'll unwind alright. Just wait until I upchuck all over her new Gucci shoes.

"Miss," I hear a deepish voice call from outside of my stall, "Miss, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I think it was the food," I reply, "Don't eat the ketchup here. They may have used the wrong tomatoes".

I quickly stand, and exit the stall.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I gape at the tall and tan man in front of me.

"Miss. Wait—"he calls after me, as I retreat to the farthest stall away from him and begin to throw wads of toilet paper in his direction.

"You're wasting my tissue. Stop!" he advances toward me, and I duck into the stall, and make like Hermione, weaving through the bottoms.

"What, do you live here?" I ask the maybe-homeless man when I resurface.

"No, I own the place".

"Then what the hell are you doing in here? Wait, are you blind?"

"No. Listen, my name is Jaco-". _Did no one see this beefy guy follow me in here?!_

"Then how in the hell did you not see the **Ladies Room **sign on the door?"

Before he can utter one more creepy word out of his creepy little mouth, I rush past him and out of the door.

I head over to the bar and motion for the bartender to come closer.

"Hey pretty lady," the sleaze ball says.

"Zip it McBrian. There is a homeless man named Jaco –something living in the ladies room. Normally I wouldn't bust the chops of a no-home guy, but he tried to put the moves on me. Get on that".

I move away from the bar and back to the table to find Alice conversing with, who I am going to assume is, Edward. I can't be sure because I bolted before I could see his face.

I casually make a move towards my seat and stop when I find it full of some big guy cuddled up with Rose.

"Hey Popeye," I tap on the shoulder of this Jolly Green Giant, "the spinach is that way. Otherwise known as 'the place that isn't my seat'".

_Poor fella. I haven't really sobered up yet._

"You must be Bella," He stands up and crushes me into a bear hug, "I'm Emmett, Ali's oldest brother".

"Nice to meet you Emmett," I say once he releases me.

The only thing I knew about the big lug was that he owned a big-time construction company in L.A.

"How many bricks do you snap a day?" I ask, being the smart-ass that I am.

Emmett lets out what seems to be a loud-ass roar, and I damn near fall back into the table.

"Bella," I turn toward Alice, "This is my twin brother Edward".

I move to shake hands with him, but one look into those dazzling green eyes, and I'm falling.

_Literally._

"Bella!" I hear Rose call, "Are you okay?"

I wave her off, and continue to stare into the eyes of my savior.

"How do you feel?" his velvet-like voice sweeps around me, and reaches every part but my ears.

"What?" I ask, and hear Emmett's boisterous laughter from beside me.

"I said," Edward repeats, "How do you feel?"

"Oh," I jump from out of his arms, and surprisingly feel the need to go back.

"I think I'm still a little drunk Eddieward. How about you track me down a cab," I lean into him and say, "I tip excellently".

"Okay," Alice makes her way towards me, "She needs sleep and rest. Let's go Bella".

She begins to lead me away, but I find myself wanting to stay.

"But Alice, what about the games? We never played any games. I'm not even that drunk!" I cry out as she leads me out of the club.

"Oh my god it's freezing. Thor where are you! The Frost Giants are here!" I shout out before I am dragged into a cab.

_I'm really not that drunk. I just love to act that way._

"Bella's awesome". I look up to see Emmett whispering to Alice and Rose; and Edward…

Well Edward is staring at me.

I've never found myself to be interesting. Up until college, I had major self-esteem issues. So I can't help but wonder why Edward is looking at me hungrily. As if he wants me in every way imaginable.

I've never been looked at like that before.

* * *

I wake up to bright light, and I almost cry.

Whoever brought me here must have realized that I'd be hung-over, and cursed me with open drapes.

"Fuck you all," I mutter to myself as I slide out of bed.

I pick myself up off of the floor and head into the kitchen. I take the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, and begin to whip up some breakfast.

"Let me help," I hear from behind me, and nearly drop my eggs.

"Jesus," I turn to glare at Edward, "A warning could have helped".

"Sorry," he smirks, putting that sexy crooked smirk on blast.

"It's okay. Could you make some toast?" I ask after handing him the bread.

"Already done," he lifts up the bread and salutes me.

I inwardly swoon at his boyish ways, and continue to fry my bacon.

"You seem quieter this morning," he remarks from his post at the toaster.

"Yeah, well alcohol does something to me. Daytime Bella has a filter, and Nighttime Bella's filter just up and runs away".

"You kind of did that too last night," he chuckles to himself.

"I did what? Please tell me I didn't flash everyone", I inwardly cringe. _It has also happened before. What can I say? I'm not myself around new people._

"Nope. But after we got out of the cab, you kept running away to different street corners. When we finally got you inside, you knocked on every door you passed," he's full-on laughing now.

"Guess I should whip up some cookies too huh?" I finally turn to face him.

"That would be smart," he adds.

"So Edward," I turn back towards the stove as an attempt to not lunge over the counter and attack his face, "What do you do other than A & E design?"

"Well Bella," Edward brings his stack of toast to the plate I'd set out on the table.

"I am not only the co-designer of the company, but also its accountant", he says.

"Oh, such a fine job Edward. Tell me more," I say in mock awe.

"Shut it, Ms. Swan," he says and throws a piece of toast at me.

"Hey! No throwing; I just woke up".

He rolls his eyes at me, and continues, "I also run my own accounting agency, and although Alice and I remain anonymous, a lot of the stars come to my company for their own accounting. Other than that, I invest here and there".

"That actually sounds a lot more interesting than what I do," I say as I flip the next batch of bacon.

"And how is The Belle," he says, exaggerating the length of the name.

"Don't say it like that," I reprimand him.

"Like what? The Belle?" He does it again.

"You say it like you're a wannabe French porn star" I laugh at him.

_However sexy that may be._

"And that's a bad thing?" He asks, and I suddenly realize that he's moved closer to me.

"Bella," his voice tickles my neck as his fingers glide across the back of my shoulders.

My breathing slows, and we seem to have frozen. Him, behind my back, and me, unable to sneak one peek at his pretty face.

Minutes pass, and his sensual stroking has gotten me to the point where a Sham wow and a new pair of panties are needed. He's touching me so purposely, but I feel as if there's an innocence to it, and that turns me on even more.

I've finally worked up enough courage to just turn around, when Edward's right arm comes up to my side, and steals a piece of bacon from my plate.

I snap out of my lust-fueled stupor and elbow his stomach, sending him retreating away from me with his arms up in surrender.

_Gah! I can't think when he's that close._

This visit for Alice is turning out to be a little too much for me, and I've only just met the man.

"Good morning guys," a cheerful Rose bounces into the kitchen, "This smells great Bella".

"Alice, go and find a mirror. You look like Rosalie," I say to her.

"Ha ha Belly. Can't I just be happy?" she takes a seat on the stool at my island.

"Yeah, but riddle me this: What crept into your vag last night?"

"Okay ladies," Edward abruptly stands, "This is sounding a bit too much like girl talk for me," he says and then scurries out of the kitchen.

"Should I be asking you that?" Rosalie takes a piece of toast off of the table and begins to butter it.

"No," I say as I take a plate full of eggs and bacon to the table, "Why didn't you guys go back to your place last night?"

"Alice wanted everyone in one place so that we could wake up and spend the day together".

"Well where is the little weasel?" I ask, and as if she could have sensed it, Alice comes walking into the kitchen.

"Morning bitches," she says as she reaches into the fridge for the OJ, and gulps it from the carton.

"Thanks Alice I'm starving," Emmett says after coming in, and taking Alice's carton away.

Alice walks over and begins to kick his meaty legs to no avail.

"Damn, who pissed on you this morning?" he belts out.

"No one, but I was the victim of a couple farting bombs last night," she says and unleashes what she thinks is her key death glare.

"Oh sorry Ali, but Rose and I could've been perfectly comfortable alone in that guest bed," he turns to wiggle his eyebrows at a now blushing Rose.

_Wow, she hasn't blushed in years._

"Ali, you could've taken the couch," a sexy Edward reemerges into the kitchen.

_Panty-dropping smirk and all; he is too sexy for 10 a.m._

"Emmett could have taken the floor. You big oaf," she stomps past him and plants herself at my little table next to the side window.

"Everyone calm down, sit down, and eat these eggs. I will not hesitate to force feed them to you," I say, and take my own seat across from Ali at the table.

Emmett unsurprisingly, takes the seat next to Rosalie, and Edward just leans up against the counter.

But I can still feel his sexy ass looking at me.

_Speaking of asses, I wonder what his looks like. Or what it would feel like. Especially grabbing onto it as he pounds into my—_

"Bella?" Emmett calls over to me.

"Sorry Em. What did you say?" I ask as the tell-all blush begins to creep up my cheeks.

"Ed and I want to see your restaurant before we leave tomorrow morning".

_Aww. My fuckward is leaving. I want to cry already._

"How about this afternoon? We can have lunch there, and you guys can meet Rose's cousin," I say, and hear Alice's distasteful groan from next to me.

_I second that._

"That would be great," Edward agrees, and I just about barf at the idea of Edward and Jess in the same room together.

"Okay guys," Alice stands up from her seat, "When you're done eating we can go to my place, and you guys can change there".

"Emmett can change at my place Al," Rose says, her eyes not moving from Emmett's.

"That's nice of you to offer Rose, but the boys and I need to have a chat," Alice responds, and both brothers groan loudly.

"I'll go get ready," Edward sighs dejectedly.

Does that mean he didn't want to go? He catches my eye, and subtly winks at me.

_Is it hot in here or are my panties just melting?_

Edward exits the room, and soon after, Alice drags Emmett away by his ears. On his way out, he blows Rose a stream of kisses.

"Slut," I say to her.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen better shut her mouth," she replies, and I glare at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie.

"Oh c'mon Belly. I know you. Anyone could feel those sex vibes coming off of the two of you".

"Well he's leaving soon, so". I stand and place the dirty plates in the dishwater.

"I know how you feel," Rose snorts a heartless laugh from behind me.

_I guess we both will be pussybroken bitches together. Or was it heartbroken?_

* * *

I arrive at the restaurant before the others. You know, to make sure that everything is running smoothly.

Surprisingly, things are. It's not Jess' day off or anything, but she's been doing pretty well.

I reserved the table in the back for lunch, and now I just have to wait for them to get here.

"Bella," I turn around to see an excited looking Angela smiling behind me, "the Volturi are on the phone for you".

I haul ass into my office to take the call I've been waiting weeks for.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. The owner of the Belle," I breathe out.

"Hello Bella. I am Aro Volturi, speaking on behalf of my other brothers, and the other owners of the company, Marcus and Caius".

"Good afternoon Mr. Volturi, thank you for getting back to me".

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Swan. Now I won't keep you in suspense. Our company is interested in putting down another restaurant in one place to start off. You know; to see how and if it will thrive," Aro says, and I almost pass out then and there.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Volturi".

"Call me Aro dear. Now where would you like to expand your business?"

"L.A." I say without thinking, "I think the restaurant would do very well there".

"No need to sell what's already sold Ms. Swan," he lets out a light-hearted laugh.

Angela appears in the doorway, as giddy as ever, and I give out a thumbs up. She squeals, and runs to the kitchen.

Aro and I quickly get off the phone, and I let out the most girlish squeal ever, and begin to jump up and down. Angela comes back in and joins me until Ben, one of our waiters, comes in to announce the arrival of the Cullen's.

I head out of the office, unable to hide the gigantic smile on my face, and walk back to the table to see Alice, Rose, Em, and Edward.

Rose looks at me knowingly, and Alice hops out of her seat to stand in front of me.

"Did you get the investment?" she asks, and all I can do is nod.

She does her best fairy squeal, and Rose hops up to come join in on our bouncing.

"Wait," Alice stops, "Where is the new restaurant going to be?"

"L.A!" I shout, and this starts the bouncing and squealing all over again.

I stop long enough to look over at Edward, who seems to have been watching me the entire time. He graces me with a heart-stopping smile, and I shyly return it.

I cannot believe my luck.

After the excitement dies down, we take our seats, and the celebratory champagne is brought over to the table. We all toast to my wonderful success, and to our great weekend.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Alice asks.

"Oh no," I say, and Edward and Em chuckle, "No more Alice-Cullen-Style celebrating. I don't even remember that night".

"Your alcohol limit had nothing to do with me Belly," she snickers.

"What happened to looking out, Alice?" I mock glare at her.

"Ladies, please," Edward butts in, "Em and I will treat you to dinner tonight, as both a congratulations and a farewell".

"But Bella owns a restaurant guys," Rose remarks, "Fuck the other bullshit places, we can just eat here for free".

"But can you watch a movie here?" Emmett adds, flashing his dimples.

"Where are we going?" I turn my gaze towards Edward.

"To one of those eat-and-watch-a-film places," he says, "We've never been".

"Yes!" Alice shouts, "I've always wanted to go to one of those!"

"Chill Alice. This is where I work," I say to her," I don't want my employees to think I hang out with a bunch of hippy weirdos".

She elbows me in the stomach.

"We're in boys," Rose says, sending a sultry smile Emmett's way.

* * *

**Next up the goodbye's. Thanks for reading! Review **


End file.
